FAB
by Lilstrories33
Summary: International Rescue. When disaster strikes the Tracy family use specialised machines to rescue people. But they have a dark secret, as they track down people who have caused people harmand create a natural disaster. They always claim that it was 'too late' to 'save' the person or that they had to all be called back as it got 'too dangerous' to handle but the GDF get suspicious.
1. Chapter 1

FAB

A scream resonates down the dark corridor a light flickers, the sound of heavy footsteps grows louder, a figure moves rapidly towards the end of the corridor where a door waits for him to reveal its inner horror, as he approaches the door at the end of the hall his breath laboured a scream so loud stops him for an instant.

Without a second thought the ex-astronaut puts his full weight against the wood door, the wood seems to scream it's self as if deifying the hero entry but the rotten wood gives way.

With one shove the lock buckles and the wood splinters fly everywhere.

A women lies crying for her husband, the astronaut smiles as he sees his wife, but a figure lurks in the shadows of the room.

From the figures slowly comes a giggle which builds into maniacal laughter, the women whimpers feeling something cold press to her head "No one betrays us" the dark voice says "This is what happens"

 **2060 present day**

The morning sun rise was always a breath taking sight, the pink and golden sky was a wonderful thing to wake up to. The residents of Tracy Island have always loved the sun rise, no matter how long they have lived on the island the sunrise would always be appreciated.

4 out of 5 brothers where in the kitchen talking and laughing about their recent rescues, yet the youngest brother Tracy lurked in the shadows of the hall listening to his brother's chat, he knew what he had to do, he wasn't going to hide from what he knew.

Virgil Tracy second eldest son and brother laughed at his co-pilots joke and shook his head taking a sip of sickly sweet coffee, out the corner of his eye he spotted movement "guys shush" the artist said to the others as he turned on his seat to face the door. Alan slowly entered the kitchen carefully observing his brothers, he held something in his hand. Moving the object around his brothers he finally stopped on Virgil, the artist stared down the barrel of the gun before everyone started laughing. But the laughter died once they realised what was in their baby brothers hand, Scott looked at Alan and took a deep breath "Alan" he said slowly "Why do you have fathers revolver" he questioned.

The teen shook his head ignoring what the eldest brother had asked "Just…Just shut up!" he yelled trying not to sound scared, he looked at the group in front of him "n-now you will answer my questions" he said his voice shaky "Who-Who are you and what did you do with my brothers" he stated harshly. The Ex-USAF Captain sighed and ran a hand over his face, as the eldest brother it had been his job to protect his younger siblings "Alan." He starts "It's time we told you the truth"

 **March** **2048**

The rain was pouring, grey clouds where hanging over Kansas City, five boys where all dressed in black as they stood beside their father, they all watched as the sleek black coffin was lowered into the ground. Only one boy cried that day.

Jeff looked at his friend "Brains, it's time2 to correct all the wrongs that have been done" he said to the scientist "it's time to activate project IR"

 **November** **2058**

Tanusha had entered the lounge after a long hard day "hey Kayo!" Scott and Gordon called over, Tanusha stopped her eye twitching slightly "my name is Tanusha Kyrano!" she stated "I punch one guy and suddenly I am Kayo?" she hissed causing the boys to freeze "ok, ok sorry" the brothers mumbled as Tanusha walked away.

 **April 2034**

In the Hoods headquarters, Brains sat at his desk working on blueprints, as a women rushed in dragging Jeff with her. "Lucy how can I help you" Brains said turning to look at the woman and then eyed Jeff, although they were married Brains didn't know too much about him, "We need to act now, I think he's onto us" Lucy stated and looked at the man beside her "Jeff, help Brains." Brains turned to the computer and downloads all schematics of the Thunderbirds he passed a storage device to Jeff and told him to secure it in the case on the opposite desk, Brains continued entering data from his key pad when a message appeared on the computer screen asking for the a code, he then entered a kill code to erase all blueprints and files. The scientist turned to the people in his workshop "We must get to TV-21 now." Brains said. As the three people rushed towards TV-21's silo an alarm sounded alerting all security to the three traitors and a message to shoot on sight.

Jeff was the first to enter TV-21's cockpit, when he heard the gunfire as he turned towards the door Brains fell forward holding his neck, Jeff helped Brains lie down and told him to apply pressure to the wound. Moving quickly he turned to see his beloved wife fall backward onto the metal platform as a bullet ripped through her leg, the platform started to retract. "Lucy" Jeff shouted there was a second gun shot that hit the outer metal of the craft. Lucy pulled herself up holding onto the rail "JUMP" Jeff called panic in his voice "JUST GO" Lucy yelled she fell down again as the searing pain took hold Again she shouted "go Jeff, go now" her head slumped to one side as she began to slip in to unconsciousness. The last words she heard was Jeff screaming "I'll be back for you", as her eyes closed. He shut the cockpit door, tears fell from his eyes, "I promise I will get you back..." More bullets could be heard hitting the metal door. Jeff engaged thrusters, the machine thundered into the sky. In the pilot's seat, Jeff looked completely drained. He placed the machine into automatic pilot and turned towards Brains. Jeff quickly checked the wound it wasn't life threating at present but, the bullet was still lodge in him, Jeff knew if Brains was to survive he had to get Brains to a hospital. "Dam" he could hardly think his mind was on his loving wife. He looked down and knew the only way to help his wife was to save Brains. Brains put his hand to his neck feeling the warm blood as it ran down his neck from the wound. "J... J…Jeff" he mummers, "Penelope" as exhaustion and loss of blood took hold.

 **December 2058**

Alan Tracy sat in the lounge bored out of his mind, all his brothers where on a rescue and he was banned from taking part in any type of rescue, he was considered to young but Alan knew everything about the machines and would use the simulator Brains had built every day, suddenly there was a roar of jets, often the sound was mistaking for thunder. So, it was decided that these great machines would be called Thunder Birds. The teen jumped up seeing the sleek silver rocket disappear under the pool, a few minutes later the eldest Tracy appeared from the hanger "Scott!" Alan grinned jumping up "Hey kiddo" the eldest said smiling "how did the rescue go" Alan questioned, his reply was a warning look from the ex-USAF pilot as he walked away. Alan knew his brothers would not discuss the mission, its protocol not to discuss the mission with anyone who wasn't directly involved with the Thunderbirds.

Alan left the house and walked down the steps to the beach below, finding his favourite rock to sit on he starred out into the deep blue ocean. Out in the distance he could clearly see a Pod of Blue Whales, 20 maybe more. Alan stood up and considered how this pod of whales swam together in a tight unit always looking out for each other. "Dam it he said I will be part of the Thunderbirds it's my right, they can't keep shutting me out, it's not fair, it's not right, its," "who are you talking to" Tanusha asked, Alan spun round "how long have you been there," he said, embarrassed that his rant had been overheard. Tanusha grinned "not long.

Alan turned to walk away but Tanusha stood in front of him and smiled, "Alan do you remember as children we would use tins and string to make our first communication device, your code name was string and mine was Tin Tin," Alan stared at her confused. "Look what I'm trying to say is you can still tell me anything if you need someone to talk to". Alan nodded and as he walk away he turned and said "thanks Tin Tin."


	2. Chapter 2

**2060 May**

Scott entered his father's office, he felt bad for not stopping to talk to his little brother but he needed to talk to the others. Taking his usual seat he watched as Gordon and Virgil who entered the room take their seat. It wasn't long before John's hologram joined them from thunderbird 5. We are all here as Scott moved to shut the door. "Time for an updates" the field commander said.

"So how did you do it?" Virgil asked looking at Gordon "How did you cause the earthquake?" the Olympic swimmer smiled "Let's just say the mole has a few hidden features, Brains designed a remote controlled autopilot so while I was helping you I was guiding the mole to the fault line, a small amount of plastic explosive caused the minor quake enough to disguise our true purpose." he said and the others laughed, Virgil said did you see the prime minister Cameron Davis Samson as the rope snapped and he fell from thunderbird two he was flapping his arms like a marionette unfortunately there were no strings on him," there was an outburst of laughter Tears ran from Scott's face as he laughed so loud he thought his sides would explode. When the brothers gathered themselves" Virgil smirked "Guess we can score his name of the list, His crime Drugs, murder, Slavery" Scott and john nodded.

 **July** **2059**

Alan was becoming suspicious, he watched as his brothers went into the kitchen to get something to eat, so he took his chance and went to his father's office. He quietly opened the door and slipped in, he had to be careful, and walking to the computer the teen slowly sat on the office chair and put the data chip into the holo-computer system and hacked his father's computer.

Five minutes in to his search and young Tracy blinked "I better copy this" he mutters as he copied several locked files to his data chip, he watched as the files copied over but then heard footsteps coming up the hall, he looked at the door then to the window.

With a turn of the handle the door slipped open and three Tracy brothers entered the office all talking, suddenly "BOO" the youngest Tracy jumped up from under the desk, startling the other boys "ALAN" Scott snapped "I got you so good!" Alan laughed "GET OUT" Scott ordered, Alan ran off.

The teen ran straight to his room "Phew that was close" he muttered.  
Meanwhile the three Tracy boys sat down in their father's office "Why was Alan in here?" Virgil asked.

 **May 2034**

A figure watches the house it moves slowly between the trees the illumination give the ground an eerie glow. Moving to the corner of the house and out of site he ascends up a drain pipe to a small ledge and slowly move along to a small window to his right.

A figure inside the house switches of the light and from the window the silhouette can be seen disappearing down the long corridor. The figure on the ledge pushes a piece a foil in between the alarm contact strips on the window frame and slowly raises the window ensuring the contact stays in place. As the window opens a slight breeze causes the curtain to move slightly. The dark shadow slips through the window steading the curtain and closes the window behind him, in the court yard below two guards walk round the perimeter oblivious to the shadow and why not, had he not been meticulous in his plans, calculated every scenario, yes he felt quite superior. Moving down the corridor he reached the door he was looking for. He moved the door slightly as it began to creak he stopped taken a small plastic syringe from a pouch around his waist he squirted oil on to the hinges and after a few minutes the door opened without a sound. He could barely hold back laughter, how clever he felt as he moved quickly to his target.

The painting on the wall showed a robust character. "Hah!" He said, in a hushed tone just another fat elitists, I'll soon have your coppers and give it back to people that deserve it. From around his shoulder he removed a long black bag, inside the bag he kept Alice, she was easily three feet long darkest ebony and the strongest crow bar he had ever worked with. The safe in front of him would not take long to open and he would be out of here in five minutes. Raising Alice he froze as voice behind him said "Can I help you?" she asked "or are you just nosing around. Perhaps you are looking for something in particular? " He spun round at her question, yes he knew heiress Lady Penelope Crichton Ward "perhaps you should put down that stick and have a seat. The thief eyes looked quickly around, the only way out was the door lady Penelope was standing at. "Bother" he said placing Alice on the floor and taken a seat. "Now sit there and be quite a moment" Lady P said "Yes m'lady" the man replied. A man entered the room. "Are you all right Lady Penelope" he said starring at the thin figure on chair. "Yes, Captain I am perfectly fine, a bit puzzled how this intruder slipped past the security detail? Captain I do believe your blushing, your face is positively scarlet Captain. Of you go Captain while I have a word with my friend here" The Captain was about to object but he knew Lady P would become insistent. "What's your name" the woman asked walking over to the figure as the Captain walked down the corridor "Aloysius Parker... M'lady".

"Well Parker your life is about to change, I have a proposition for you but first you must tell me everything about yourself but, remember I am an incredible judge of character and will know if you tell any tales. Parker looked at Lady P and something inside him felt right, he could trust her "As you wish M'lady."

 **January 2032**

Brains entered the café, looking around for the person he was to meet, walking to the booth in the back, he saw a familiar figure "Good morning Dr Hackenbacker" the women said "Please have a seat" she added gesturing the seat across from her.

Brains sat in the seat across from the woman "Good morning Lady Penelope" he said looking at the blond haired woman "I have a job for you" Penelope smiled as she pulled out a brown file from a bag "This man Agent 47, he used to work for me, now he has turned against me. I need you to go undercover and find out what he is planning"

Brains nodded "I can help with that Lady Penelope" he said offering a smile as he took the file "Any information I find I will download it and get it to you straight away." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**June 2034**

"Why are we here?" Jeff asked the scientist as he followed him to a café "T-To m-meet a friend" Brains stuttered, as he lead Jeff to the the booth where a blonde haired woman sat. "L-Lady Penelope" Brains said "um W-Who is this" he asked gesturing to the man beside Penelope "Dr Hackenbacker, this is Parker, he's my driver and body guard" the woman smiled and looked to the man beside Brains "Ah and you must be Jeff Tracy I have heard good things from your Lucille"

Jeff blinked "um... And how do you know my wife" the astronaut questioned and Penelope smiled "Well, she does work for my company… boys please do have a seat" she said as Brains and Jeff sat across from the woman and her guard "Well I should explain why we are here then" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**July 2059**

Alan sat in his room, hearing the Thunderbirds take off again "hmm" he said as he looked at his holographic display "Now why would dad have these files encrypted" Alan used the thumb scanner to identify himself and then tried various combinations of words names and numbers, nothing seemed to work and then he saw the picture of his mum and him on some snowy landscape, his fingers flew across the keyboard as he started trying desperately to decrypt the code "what the!?" he said as a holographic message started up.

"Hello Alan" the holographic image said, "dad" Alan let out a gasp. The hologram continued "I knew sooner or later you would access this file while trying to decode my personal folders, when you entered your mother's name and date of birth along with your finger print it triggered this protocol, all files are being deleted as I speak and no you can't stop the program. Its time you know the truth and given you helped yourself to my files I guess something has happened to me? What you're about to hear will leave you asking more question but you must trust me." The hologram switched of a few seconds, then once again Alan saw his Father. "Many years ago your mother worked for an organisation known as First Assistance Bureau, their mission was to supply humanitarian aid around the globe to anyone who needed it without intervention of political or financial control. An agent known simply as agent 47 went rouge and wanted to profit from the humanitarian help but, it was discovered and before he could be held accountable he disappeared with a substantial amount of money.

I met a man called Richard Green through your mother a humanitarian who was interested in a speech I gave about my idea to build a rocket that could deliver enormous amounts of aid to any region in the world. He introduced me to his team. I was excited your mum and I could see each other every day it was good times.

Anyway your mother eventually told me she was working for the First Assistance Bureau and, with one thing and another and to cut a long story short Richard Green turned out to be agent 47, his trick to change his Identity by using a holographic mask and no one knew who he really was. We foiled his plans to use my designs and Dr Hackenbacker. Your mum got injured that day, Scott will bring you up to speed. Anyway we thought he had died but he took his revenge 14 years later or so we thought he had us believe your mother died in a car crash. Alan I want you to give this file to Scott the others will explain everything to you, you must follow whatever they say to the letter be safe my son and remember we love you….!" Alan stared at the empty spot his father was at a few minutes ago tears in his eyes he walked over to his bedroom window and looked at the sky and said "hurry home guys."


	5. Chapter 5

**July 2059**

Alan exited his bedroom, he headed into the lounge taking a seat in the den, and he activated the news channel and watched the holographic banner flash up 'BREAKING NEWS'

_

standing in the pouring rain the English news reporter held a microphone in her hand "I'm Tegwyn reporting for BBC News, here is the breaking news! Two ministers are trapped on the top floor of the Ministry of Genetic Farming Cooperation that is currently on fire, it is believed that an Anti-Genetic crop growing group are responsible, we have word that International Rescue have been called to the scene" she says and jumps " Whoa! That sounded like thunder" the young reporter said as the silver craft appeared at the scene The crowd started cheering, the camera turned to focus on the thunderbird craft as two figures emerged on the roof calling for help.

The craft positioned itself in horizontal line to the roof, suddenly the windows of the building exploded outwards and people screamed as shards and large pieces of glass flew out with such speed and force it started a panic in the crowd as many people began to run Tegwyn took shelter with the camera man behind the news van the flames became more vicious, TB1 hovered as the mechanical arm came out the belly of tb1, Tegwyn told the cameraman to refocus onto TB1 just as a long cylinder appeared to be attached to it, then it started to glow red, the camera zoomed in, Tegwyn watched on the small screen of the camera looking at her camera man before saying "Is that a missile?" The cylinder detached its self, whoosh as it struck the roof exploding sending debris everywhere. TB1 suddenly took off at high speed breaking the sound barrier. "Did, did you get that on camera?" Tegwyn asked "What the hell was that about, they're supposed to save us!, but they just murdered those poor people" Tegwyn said as the camera panned around the crowd everyone staring in disbelief "Cut the camera" Tegwyn mumbled as the camera went black.

Alan sat there in total disbelief at what he witnessed his brother doing, the colour drained from his face and he felt sick. I know there has to be some other explanation when they return they will explain everything he would get his answers he stood up and went back to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**April 2034**

As Lucy lay unconscious on the cold metal platform the hood ordered his men to take her to med bay, he looked at his screen and watched the TV21 rise into the air and disappear into the night sky. He brought his clenched fist down hard on the desk, "Dam you Tracy, you'll pay" he went into a rage smashing objects on his desk, when he finally stopped his office looked like a cyclone had torn through the building and then, he remembered Lucy. He lifted a microphone and pressed the interface button, "This is your leader, all personnel will evacuate this base and proceed to destination Delta, and coordinates will be giving but your department heads this base will destruct in exactly 180 mins. All members of section Alpha report to meeting room two" and the transmission ended. 

Dr Hackenbacker was in a bad way, Jeff had stopped the bleeding but he knew he had to get Hackenbacker help as soon as possible. He placed a security strap around Hackenbacker and took his place at the cockpit, checking the system he knew he was out of range to use the communication device, it was a temporary system and was due to be replaced. He sat back on the seat and thought of Lucy.

The hood was sitting in the meeting room two, the base would self-destruct in 140 mins as the alpha team entered, 3 Ladies and 1 strange masked man quickly took their seats, he turned to the ladies "it seems we have been betrayed, by those we considered friends forcing me to initiate the Delta program, each of you were giving substantial sums of money and instructions, have you completed your work?" The Hood smiled.

The ladies, his commanders informed him Delta Base was fully operational. He then turned to the man with the mask a strange looking Gothic gas mask, "Ladies let me introduce you the most incredible engineer I have ever met, he is the Mechanic!"

The generals looked stunned while he may indeed be an engineer, he was the most accomplished assassin in the world and had a reputation of fulfilling a contract even if the person who hired him changed their minds.

"Now each one of you have in front of you a laptop and an account number, transfer all the remaining funds into that account. The three generals completed their task 80mins till self-destruct a computerised voce said through the base. The Hood smiled at the mechanic I hope everything is in order"? He said. The mechanic opened his laptop and checked the account number 18 million pounds had been transferred, as he closed the lid to his laptop three shots were fired, the generals died were they sat three clean shots to the head. The hood stood up "Now we must go but before we do my friend I have a little task for you, something you will enjoy because it involves a large machine" the mechanic nodded placing his gun in his holster.

The hood lead the mechanic to an adjoining room, it was full of high level technology, "I want you to crash the TV21, kill those who would steal from me." the mechanic nodded then started the computer in front of him.

Jeff entered new coordinates and the TV21 change direction, Dr Hackenbacker coughed and nodded at Jeff before slipping into a deep sleep. Jeff checked the communication device still no signal, the auto pilot had changed direction to the entered coordinates as Jeff sat back and closed his eyes, Beep, beep, beep! The alarm went off Jeff was confused as the TV21 started on a downward spiral, the controls did not respond, he turned to Dr Hackenbacker but he had slipped into an unconscious state, he worked franticly at the controls but nothing happened and the he heard it, someone laughing, the screen in front of him burst into life and there in front of him the image of the hood with a man in a strange mask. " Hello Jeff, just so you know my friend here installed his own software into the guidance system and oh yes on board is a EMP device which of course I am about to use," the Hood erupted into laughter, " Lucy is still alive but, not for much longer. You dare betray me? take what was mine." The Hood pressed the EMP button and all electronics no longer worked. Jeff acted quickly and pulled his friend to the cockpit seat, he pulled a manual lever and the canopy of the cockpit opened, he pulled a second lever on the chair, and the compressed air under the chair propelled the seat out of the cockpit and deployed a parachute. Jeff held onto Dr Hackenbacker as the floated downward to the open sea below. Jeff watched as the TV21 cockpit closed as it plummeted down into the sea, as the great silver rocket disappeared.

 **July 2059**

Alan walked in a daze down towards the hangers where the great Thunderbird were kept, what had he just seen on the news? That wasn't his brothers he thought "A-Alan?" Brains said looking out the door of his workshop "A-are you alright?" he asked as Alan looked pale, "Oh, yes, yes it's nothing I'm just a bit tired" Alan replied. "I've just made some coc…coa..hot chocolate, I will pour you some it will help you relax, I know what boys are like at your age, always running around and p..p..playing games till ..La..late in the morning "We need to get you that drink the scientist said leading the teenager to kitchen. Alan sat down at the counter while Brains poured the Hot chocolate, what Alan didn't see was Dr Hackenbacker putting something in the chocolate a sedative. Alan thanked "Brains, there is something weird going on!" the teen said "I watched the news…Scott opened fire on innocent people?" he said, he took a drink of the warm comforting liquid, "Brains we need to do something" he said the room began to spin Dr Hackenbacker watched at the fast acting sedative worked and Alan slumped forward into his hands.

Alan found himself in the thunderbirds hanger, There was a mist all around him "hello," he shouted, "is anyone there, he could see figures in the mist moving towards him, he began to run, something was blocking the exit as mist spun around him, "the stairs" he almost shouted, he began moving as fast as he could but a figure began to chase him he began to breath hard the figure was gaining ground, just as he reached the top of the metal stair case he stopped suddenly realising there was just empty space below him, thunderbird3 was on a mission, as he turned, the figure also reached the top, Alan tumbled backwards and began to fall as the figure grabbed hold of his arm, Alan found himself dangling in mid-air 30 feet from the ground, as he turned to face the person holding him he saw it was his father! "Dad?" but his father never spoke "Dad" The figures eyes turned black its breathing was heavy "I am your Father" as his father let go of his arm. Alan fell into the abyss, he woke with a jerk and lay on his bed "Oh My God, what a dream" as he sat up his TV was on, Darth Vader was holding his hand out to Luke Skywalker. Alan reach for the controls and switched the TV of, he felt confused as he looked around his room, there on the bedside cabinet a mug with remains of coco and a few cookies? He lay back down and began to recall his day and soon fell into a deep unrestful sleep. Brains watched Alan on his monitor hoping he would think he was just dreaming.


	7. Chapter 7

**June 2032**

Jeff waited for his answer, Penelope smiled "I know your wife because she works for me, she was carrying out operation Thunderbird with Dr Hackenbacker, they were to get intel on what Agent 47, or as you knew him Richard Green. Richard Green or should I say the Hood, he was planning something big" she turned nodding her head to a waiter, within moments blinds over the windows where closed, customers left and the staff went into the back where the kitchen was "Lucille told me, he was planning to use Dr Hackenbacker designs to sell them as weapons. Your wife wanted to stop him"

 **July 2059**

Alan still had no answers, his father's video file left him with so many questions, why had everyone lied and kept secrets all these years, All Alan wanted to do was be able to use the Thunderbirds yet, his brothers, would not let him help with anything. Then there was that TV report? they were keeping secrets, he had this video file to give to Scott. The teen sat on his bed looking out his window. He had always felt like things were being hidden from him, now he knew, he saw his brothers kill those people, murderers!

There was a rumble in the sky, indicating Thunderbirds one and two were returning home. Alan had never felt so scared in his life. Thunderbird one was the first to land, her pilot stepped out the sleek silver craft with a grin on his face, the giant green ship settled in its hanger and the pilot along with his co-pilot and passengers exited the ship "I would say that was a job well done fellas" Scott said leaning against the walk way railings looking down to his brothers, Virgil laughed and pulled off his gloves "Well, at least it wasn't as bad as last time" before the second eldest could utter another word, Brains rushed over "t-there is a p-problem"

The hanger fell completely silent "What's the problem" Scott questioned heading to the stairs to join them on the hanger floor "A-Alan s-saw thunderbird one s-shoot a-at the ministers" brains stuttered bringing up the news report. Scott froze on the last step, all colour drained from his face "What?!" the eldest yelled, by this point Gordon tried to hidebehind Brains just as Scott said "Gordon check on Alan," he knew that Scott and Virgil where going to have to go deal with other matters including that reporter.

Alan turned to the doorway he felt he was being watched, he was right, Gordon was leaning against the doorframe of his brother's room "Hey Alan" he grinned "Did I wake you from your daydream?" he asked Alan, "No, I heard the Thunderbirds get back?" Gordon looked uncomfortable, "You all right Alan" Gordon asked, but he knew by Alans eyes wasn't. "I'm fine I just need a sleep, close the door as you leave". The teen wouldn't admit it, but he felt as if the people he was living with, were not his brothers.


	8. Chapter 8

**July 2059**

Above the earth, a silent watcher monitored the worlds communication, able to use specialised equipment it could identify and photograph individuals, it was able to use ever day technology to listen to calls, use internal cameras from laptops to mobile phones, nothing was private. "Hello?" a voice came over the comms "International Rescue!" the distressed female voice crying said "I n-need help! I'm trapped!". A hologram of the earth appeared, it took only seconds for the watcher to locate the person that had been trapped in San Francisco which had been hit by an earthquake, 8.5 on the Richter Scale.

John frowned floating over to the emergency communications device which gave direct contact to Tracy island. "International Rescue we have a situation" he said there was no response "hello, John to International Rescue? Tracy Island respond" there was no response, Just as John was about to hit the GDF icon, "Thunderbird 5, this is Thunderbird one the voice said, "sorry having a bit of an issue with communications, we are already approaching danger zone, we are making final approach!" Scott said over his comm as the danger zone came into view.

The normal beautiful city of San Francisco now filled the sky with clouds of smoke, bright orange flames could be seen for miles, once a proud citadel were people could feel safe, lay broken crumbling smashed as if nature had decided to return these stone and metal structures back to the earth, Man's complacency to think they could build giant safe Skyscraper all over San Francisco and in such close proximity to each other, would aid the destruction of a once beautiful city, if only they had understood that the Pacific Plate was unstable and could be manipulated, when the earth quake hit these Skyscrapers, these giant monoliths of wealth, fell like stacks of dominos, those properties that remained after the earth quake all showed signs of damage. One action news reporter who was there as it happened reported through the carnage, "My name is Tegwyn and I am reporting for BBC world news, there are dead bodies everywhere" as she struggled to hold back the tears, "you can hear people scream, they are crying out for help, please if you can hear me? Help us," Tegwyn reached inside her pocket and pulled out her phone she pressed an app on her phone IR Hello?" a voice came over the comms "International Rescue!" the distressed female voice crying said "I n-need help! I'm trapped!" and dropped the phone. Tegwyn leg was trapped by large piece of masonry, she could not get her leg free and hoped that if there were any rescue teams she may be freed.

As remaining Emergency services began pulling people out of the rubble and devastation around them, smaller tremors could be felt, more buildings crumbled. It was important to get as many people as they could safety out of the danger zone, there was deep concern of another large quake hitting again. An emergency protocol was put into play designed to deal with disaster should it happen, but no one could have predicted the scene before the emergency services. One team began setting up communication, while other teams moved those who could be moved quickly to a safe zone. The fire service all three remaining station set out to help those trapped and injured. Civilians were moving rubble by hand trying desperately to find loved ones or just helping others, today people came together no matter race, colour or religion.

As the thunderbirds found a safe place to land the Tracy brothers prepared themselves to assist, they could hear people mournful cries, people begging for help, men women and children. The rescue pilots got to work, Virgil's Exo-suit designed to lift incredible weight began shifting large amounts of debris, the whirring sound of the hydraulics of his suit as he moved rubble out the way was somehow a comforting noise to those trapped, his brothers moved those trapped, getting them to safety. Today IR along with fire and police crews worked relentlessly to save life's.

As Scott helped direct the rescue teams to those trapped, he had another mission, the women who called IR, he spotted the reporter from the BBC, her leg was trapped by the debris, however she was close to a wall and using the specialised helmet he could see the wall was about to fall. "Tegwyn" he said, but before she answered a large piece masonry came crashing down, she instinctively raised her arm to protect herself, but the falling masonry broke her arm. Tegwyn screamed in pain she fell backward. Scott ran over using what looked like some sort of carjack freed her leg and quickly moved her out of the way of the crumbling wall, and not a moment to soon as the wall gave way. "oh my god!" the young women yelled, tears streaming down her face and looked at the pilot "Thank you!" as she through her arms around him. Scott smiled, however, Scott said to the reporter "Do not ever assume you know about us, not everything is as it seems. There will be trouble if you give us anymore bad write ups" he growled, Tegwyn nodded "yeah, no problem" she squeaked. Scott carried Tegwyn to one of the medical tents that had been setup, as he turned to go she shouted "Wait, have you ever tried Shawarma" as he turned he winked "hasn't everyone" and left the tent.

Alan was for once on a rescue with his brothers, but he was frozen at the sight of the destruction in front of him. How could nature do this? It always amazed him that the planet could be so calm but so destructive, snapping out of his daze, the young rescuer set to work moving from tent to tent he helped where required no job was to small, Alan knew the medical teams where over whelmed. Putting aside his personal goals to use the thunderbirds, he realised what his father had meant when he was a child Alan was told that IR real purpose was to save lives, taking a deep breath Alan saw to the injured.

While International Rescue worked alongside the emergency crews. John Tracy monitored the tectonic plates checking to see if there were any more earthquakes on the way, something seemed wrong the OBS (Ocean-Bottom Seismometer) failed to give any warning, as he ran further scans he discovered an anomaly in the OBS signal somehow, someone used a high frequency through the Seismometer relay system? Could that have had something to do with the earth quake? There was something else the signal seemed somehow familiar, John's eyes opened wide "like the one International Rescue had used" he said out loud. The colour drained from his face, his father and Brains had warned them all about agent 47, The Hood.

John moved to communication "this is thunderbird5 to" before he could say another word the darkness was all around him as he was struck from behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**June 2059**

The rescuers exhausted, continued to work until help arrived, the US Government immediately deployed the army and medical aid, international aid was on route with medical personnel. Scott and Virgil headed back to the thunderbirds exhausted when a message flashed on the wrist comms of Scott and Virgil, it was Brains "hey Brains what's up" Scott could barely speak. "I'm he. ..Heading out to Nevada, have things to check on the communications r..r.. relays, they seem to be breaking down, I shall…" the line went dead, all Scott could hear was static. Scott looked at Virgil "that's odd, the wrist communicators aren't connected to the comms relay?"

The victims of the earthquake, where being air lifted to safety others sat in groups waiting on their turn, families huddled together crying for their loss, people were in shock, those caught in the disaster cried for lost loved ones, no matter where people looked devastation was all around them.

 **March 2048**

Jeff had locked himself away in his office working, working so much he lost track of the days. Scott had started looking after his brothers, he knew his fathers plan, so did Virgil, john and Gordon however, Alan was too young to know what was going on. The brothers where willing to help their father, each made a promise, Alan was never to know what they were doing.

As Alan grew he became close to his brothers, Alan was young when his mother died, he didn't understand why his father shut himself away and while his brothers were great, he felt an emptiness in his heart, no matter what his family did. Alan grew up with lots of love, but his heart felt heavy when he looked at the picture by his bed, the woman holding a baby, always made him want to cry but he always fought back the tears.

 **March 2054**

Jeff sat in his office sipping his hot coffee when the phone rang, "Hello" Jeff said" "Jeff Tracy my name is Elizabeth, I don't have much time, I have a message from Lucy" Jeff was startled "What!?"

"Shut up and listen" the voice said, "Lucy is alive. She needs to see you at the place you first met, you must not tell anyone" Jeff interrupted "Listen you I don't know what your game is but," Elizabeth stopped him "that is the message, do what you like". The line went dead.

Jeff tried to trace the call to no avail, he sat back in his chair and looked at the phone, "could it be true after all this time," Jeff hit the intercom "Scott, Virgil, Gordon, Brains to my office now."

Jeff stood in the crisp white snow of the Matterhorn Ski Resort, he stood on the edge of a sheer drop looking at the mountain range, he remembered this is where Lucy threw the snowball at him, this beautiful women stood in front of him and introduce herself by throwing a snowball at him, he remembered laughing "hello I'm Lucy," He stood transfixed, "Oh dear, I must have hit you to hard," "No" he blurted out "I'm Jeff," she turned and said "well Jeff, if your going to take me to dinner we better hurry".

Jeff rubbed his hands together and thought 'I'm here where are you Lucy?' as he looked up at the peak of the Matterhorn he remembered how much Lucy loved Switzerland she always said the snow made you feel the sins of the world had been washed away. He closed his eyes as more snow fell and the cold wind hit his face, he never heard the footsteps of the hooded figure approach him from behind, Jeff stood with his back to the hooded figure he never saw them raise the silver revolver as the finger squeezed the trigger.


	10. Chapter 10

**2060 Present Day**

Alan sat down at the table, his brothers began to explain the reason for their deceit, Scott explained how the hood had infiltrated the most secure government in the world and his deceit fooled "the international community to invest billions of dollars in creating international rescue machine that could deal with any crisis, Mum was hired for her advancements in micro technology and that is when she discovered the Hoods real goals." Alan sat and listened as Scott explained that their mother then contacted the international board in charge of the project, were she was recruited by Lady Penelope Creighton- Ward. "Brains, Mum and Dad ended the Hoods plans, but mum was captured. It took a long time, but dad finally found mum, but the Hood was there, he had a gun, Dad doesn't know what happened but there was a gun shot and a cave in, dad was still alive when they pulled him out the cave but mum was never found. They searched for days but it was an impossible task." Listening to them explain everything, he looked at the revolver in his hand and placed it on the table.

"Dad didn't want you involved Alan he didn't want you consumed with anger. We buried an empty coffin so you could say goodbye. He never gave up looking for mum" Scott sighed "then, he got a call, someone knew where mum was" the eldest said leaning back "once the details where checked, he was told to go to their first meeting point. Where upon Dad had told us to bring Thunderbird One, at 3:30pm, since the meeting was taking place at 3pm"

Alan looked at his brothers, he felt that something was wrong, Virgil cleared his throat "Scott and I got to the meeting site, we… didn't get there in time, someone came up behind dad… we heard the pop, dad fell… off the cliff, Scott and I couldn't find him our equipment did not work due to the weather.…We still haven't found his body" he mumbled "first mum now dad"

"The Hood contacted us with proof that mum was still alive, he threatened to kill her if we did not follow his plans, If he calls us, we go…we work for his company" he said, Alan asked "and that is?" The brothers looked at one another and Scott took a deep breath then said "First Assassination Bureau"

Alan looked at them, he wasn't sure how to react. Chewing his lip, he nodded slowly "ok…I think I get it now, but that doesn't make it right that you kept it from me…" he mumbled. Scott explained that what he saw on TV, was an illusion to make the Hood think they were doing his work, "I will introduce you to the minister later we had to sedate them when we arrived here don't want everyone knowing our locations."

"Let's see what's on the rest of dads file" Scott said as they all headed towards the main reception area. Scott asked Gordon if he had heard from Brains or John? "No Scott, comms are still down." Gordon said, but something was nagging him. Virgil moved to the video console but before he could plug in the drive a holographic projection of earth appeared Virgil laughed "hey that was not me" holding his hands up. The hologram began to change zooming in on Tracy Island, the brothers looked at each other, when the hologram changed again. The brothers looked stunned as there was the man their father had been hunting for all these years. "Hello boys, I thought it would be nice to meet the sons of Jeff and Lucy in person so to speak and to say goodbye" he began to laugh as Tracy island appeared again this time with three red dots approaching fast.

Johns head was spinning what the hell had happened, he staggered to the main viewer were he saw Tracy Island and three missiles only seconds away he moved to the communication transmitter, but before he could utter a word the missiles struck with devastating force, John fell to his knees and screamed at the screen "NO!" tears welled up in his eyes as he knew no one could possibly survive.

John put his hand to his head and felt his hair wet his head began to spin again as he realised he was looking at his own blood he fell to the floor, as he lay there he thought he saw a shadow.


End file.
